Between Hunters
by GodBlues
Summary: Two espada enter the world of humans to help a young shinigami they will be forever indebted to. Grim x Nel fic, Full Summary inside, R&R!
1. Strawberry Cero

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. They belong to Tite Kubo.

_**Warning!****: **_Yes, this story does contain _**spoilers**_ from the storyline of Bleach, so if you believe it might ruin your interest, don't read it!

_**Rating: **_(T, later M)

_**Summary****: **_As said in the description, this will be a Grim X Nel story, with some background Grim x Yoru action. It occurred to me when I thought, "Hey, they're both cats so, why not?" and then, I figured out that possible and promising chemistry between the two bipolar opposites of Grimmjow and Neliel. I **was** a fan of neither two pairings, but as you might have already suspected, I'm fond of GrimmNel. I've read quite a few fics to be convinced about the awesomeness of this pairing. ^_^ *crosses fingers and hopes for healing vomit on our kitty XD*

_**The Events****:**_ One and a half year after Aizen has been sealed and sentenced to 20,000 years to imprisonment in hell, Ichigo decides that it's time to stamp his foot down and recover his powers. Aizen is bound to return someday. Temporarily suspended of his former glory, Ichigo has to once more master and subdue his untamed hollow and there are no better teacher candidates for this task, other than Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and Neliel Tu Odelschvank, the last of the Espada survivors. Grimmjow and Neliel develop a liking to each other, Yoruichi pokes her nose between them, blah, blah, you get the idea.

Here goes!

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

It was evening, around 8 p.m. The sky was hued in a dark-crimson river, dressed in subtle white clouds and a smooth chilling breeze rustling the senbonzakura (spring) leaves scattered under the trees. It was the long anticipated after-war peace, repose at last. Everyone felt like the flow of time and events had slowed down after Soul Society declared victory against Aizen and his army of arrancar soldiers. All around Karakura resembled an ordinary average city in western Tokyo, since Ichigo's _duties_ as the heroic substitute shinigami protector had been carried out successfully during the day. No more agonized insomnias because of Aizen's fixated gaze and definitely no more angst because of Soul Society's crazy requests. Most of all, no more of this mental burden for carrying out everyone's insane expectations (almost).

The neighborhood was rather quiet at this hour of the night, almost sadly quiet. It was obviously the right time to relax and relish some fine cooked dinner. The only flaws in this magnificent peaceful scenery were a periodic harsh and savage yelling, as well as an exasperated shouting that would come as a response to the first. It was none other than the Urahara candy shop, the humble home of a man that had brilliantly outdone Aizen Sosuke, the self-proclaimed _god_ who dared manipulate his own creation against him, _the hougyoku_.

. . . . .

_Tap-tap, tap-tap_

The lone rhythm of dainty sandals inside the dark hallway. Unique hazel eyes serving as the only light to help and find her way, since it was Sunday and almost everyone had taken a day off from the shop to attend their personal matters. Walking proudly, almost in an elegant fashion, despite having trained for several hopeless hours with the orange haired boy and of course, without assessing the slightest sign of remarkable progress regarding hollowfication abilities. One whole week had already been covered, or rather wasted, since they had been invited to their new home and Ichigo still hadn't even learnt how to gain control over his leaking reiatsu. Bitter disappointment overwhelmed her stomach, causing her entire outfit to briefly clench in distress before breathing lightly again. A faint smile crossed her natural pink lips though, because it was just shifting time and she could take a break from this martyrdom at last.

Two slender arms raised and folded over her shoulders, gently lifting the locks of enchanting aqua sea-green hair, and then letting it cascade wildly down her graceful back, tossing the disgusting hot sweat away from her silky-soft skin. She desperately wanted to get rid of the white elastic fabric that almost felt like squeezing and suffocating her, because right now her uniform would just function as an unwanted heater. Her ample round breasts screamed for release from their bonds, starving for some cold, refreshing water.

_Tired.._

The turquoise haired girl silently sighed out of exhaustion, having nobody to share her discontent but herself. For her bad luck, Neliel had kindly offered to help Ichigo. If she only knew what she was getting herself into.. She didn't do it to help him get stronger, but purely because she cared too much about him and didn't want something unnecessary to happen regarding his inner _other_ half. She had never expected though, the boy that had defeated the omnipotent Aizen, to be so inexperienced in general.

The soft and soothing echo of her clad feet suddenly halted after listening to the last harsh bawl. Hazel eyes shifting anxiously over her shoulder, expressing a distinct discomfort while staring at the darkness behind her. The former tercera espada remained silent for a brief span, taking a deep breath, before exhaling patiently. Once more raising her eyelids, then taking a tired glance outside the window. The tender fingers had dropped defeated from the fatigue, but they immediately clenched into vengeful fists, shaping the dark image of his impossibly sharp grin. Insecure thoughts flew out of the window's limits, dwelling around the unpredictable phenomena that surrounded electric blue.

_I swear..If he's abusing my Ichigo again.._

Swiftly turning her large chest the other way around, wet green locks swayed in the air and silence yielded at her commanding aura. Uncertainty had devoured her other emotions, unable to hide the fidgets on her lips.

_Tap-tap, tap-tap, tap-tap  
_

Neliel had restarted her pace, this time at a more brisk and petulant rhythm. She seemed quite determined, yet worried, causing the sinking in her stomach to get even worse and her protective instincts to awaken again. Only god knew what brutal methods he would use on the poor kid this time. Neliel stood firmly before the door she had gladly exited just a moment ago. The shop's secret training grounds. A pissed groan, gradually amplifying into a savage snarl skipped through the solid steel door and rang flatly into her sensitive eardrums. Hazel eyes narrowed vengefully towards that direction, as the blood in her veins started pumping faster, filled with adrenaline, purely reacting to his bestial vocal chords.

. . . . .

"I still can't see any-thing, Kurosaki. Try again.." The intimidating tone ceased for a second, sounding more of sarcastic now. "Harder!" He ordered, yelling again all of a sudden and triggering a shocked hollow shriek from the boy as a result.

Just hearing his ruthless voice felt like her stomach would leap into her mouth from the tense atmosphere that lied beyond the door. Nel's eyes lowered on the door's slide with extreme caution. For once, she had to catch him in action while performing his 'crimes'. Hands shivered damp, hesitating momentarily, a bit unprepared of what her eyes were about to witness. Twiddling slender fingers around the luring slide for a moment, considering whether she should go on, or just ask for strict explanations later. After listening to another desperate scream though, Nel squeaked in shock. Her whole entirety had bristled in alert. The girl bit her bottom lip, terrified of what her young, brave protector might be going through. Squeezing eyes to snap out of her hesitation, Neliel slid the door open with a confident push.

Closing the door with the same stealth, Neliel cautiously raised yet another vengeful glare. After carefully assessing the situation for a moment, reassurance found her eyes again, finally returning to her normal soft facade and pulse, sighing gladly at last. Fortunately, her beloved Ichigo was being cornered and mistreated as usual, but not labeled as 'abused'.

"I'm trying, I'm trying damn it! Shit!" The shinigami swore. The orange haired boy huffed nervously behind the black striped hollow mask, briefly rolling yellow hollow pupils to their edge and then over his shoulders, trying to make out what his cold blooded teacher was thinking of his progress.

_"Fuckin' Lame!_" Would be the answer.

Neliel glowered, pondering on the other man's gritting teeth, preparing to clear her throat loudly before his short temper would erupt into another outburst. She played a subtle smile on her lips however, making an estimation on how much more he could keep his raging fists shoved inside his hakama pockets. The threatening icy glance jumped viciously over Ichigo's slim bankai-shihakusho shoulder, piercing his wide shivering palm. The man's pissed eyes sought for any forming reiatsu there, but shit, he was worthless as trash. A growl, slowly getting fueled by Ichigo's incompetence started boiling inside his simmering chest, causing the first to flinch in fear and resume concentrating on his palm to keep up the effort. Neliel lightly shook her head, witnessing their silly persistence.

_It's useless.._

Eyelids dropped nonchalantly, convinced for zero improvement. If she only had the nerve the blue haired arrancar did, they could possibly get somewhere. The problem arose when her love for Ichigo wouldn't allow her to push him as far as her judgement willed. Nostalgic hazel eyes awakened again, this time on her insecure arms that were lapped under her admirable breasts. For some reason, after considering her sensitive womanhood Nel would always fancy a pair of electric blue eyes staring at her with a seductive glint. Curiosity to observe this wildness again lured her to look at the two stubborn males for a second time.

It was incredibly peculiar, how ice-blue, would be the first color to stand out among others, piquing her instant interest. She could swear that the most possible reason his hair were this teal, was because of the constant electrified atmosphere enshrouding him. He would always be so fired up and unresting, no matter what. The worst part, which she had just realized on this first week, was that he always needed to unleash that excitement on someone (or something). The urge to scowl and smile at him at the same time started fighting for dominance on her lips, reminiscing that this thrill, was sometimes released directly on her, one way or another. She wanted to clutch this unbelievable weakness of hers because she didn't remember protesting intensely whenever he would hit on her just to merely tease her for her cold greetings.

They didn't have a crush or anything like that, on the contrary, he was too loud for her likings and she was too passive for his appetite. For her, he was the case of a hot smartass and for him, she was a cold sexy bitch. The only reason they tolerated each other was just because that their conversations were rather 'successful'. That guy would spit some really amazing lines, a lot better than she could remember of Nnoitra's gross innuendos, or the disgusting smug chuckles that would come at completely random moments. On the other hand, he digged her big mouth because she could easily hurt his big ego with just a few crisp-cut words. They just rendered each other from boring, to interesting, attractive at the very most, but not charming in any case.

Meanwhile Neliel had made herself on a small bench nearby. One leg over the other in a tempting pose, the green haired girl bent forward and gently rested her chin on her hand, dropping her thoughtful glance and watching the motions of her sandal as it slowly expressed a subtle boredom, hovering upside down. Neliel reached for a pocket on her waistband's side, just next to gamuza's sheath. Skimming a few pages, her eyelids lowered appeased and she reclined on her back, relaxed. It was novel time.

"Nh..Nhhg...!" More consecutive and desperate hollow shrieks followed. The best the poor boy could do was to create some pink steam come out of his palm. Ichigo panted heavily from the _huge_ effort he had been putting. Hissed in hopelessness, then touched his face and unsummoned the heavy life-draining mask. Ichigo impaled his sharp bankai blade on the ground, hands shaking, gasping for air and struggling to breathe properly now that the corrupting mask was gone.

_"How am I supposed to read like this.."_ All of Neliel's mental images were suddenly banished from her mind in a quick flail of the hostile espada's arm. The sudden movement cast away Neliel's abstraction. Perking her eyes, Nel blinked in surprise.

"You hopeless shit!" An enraged fist punched Ichigo on the back of his head, causing his eyes to fly open and give another startled, this time human, shriek.

"This is the last fuckin time I show you how its done!" He briefly spat at him, then squinted his pissed eyes to gain some short self-control to demonstrate.

Ichigo groaned nervously, watching the espada's black boots padding next to him in an apparently calm and laid back manner. The teal haired arrancar halted with confidence as his sapphire eyes gazed forward. He took a quick peek at his rival's exhausted, yet resolved eyes, then snorted disgusted with Ichigo's 'handicap'.

"Che." He raised his chin high and clenched his teeth, taking incredulous, yet curious glances around the suspiciously hidden area.

"I don't care what crap _she_ teaches you, but a cero..." Gazing lethally he appointed towards the tired, yet attentive strawberry boy again, making sure that he was not wasting his spit for no reason.

"A cero.." He repeated and emphasized, "Ain't just about focus or shitty meditation!"

Ichigo just kept listening to him, still resting and panting on his unyielding black steel. The sexta moved closer to him, then raised five ferocious fingers to attract his corroded attention. Neliel closed the book, leaving one finger inside in order not to lose track of her progress, crossed her arms under her breasts again, puzzled and curious to observe what method he would use this time. Her gaze traced from the espada's icy resolve, down to his predatory flexed hand. The tendons above his fingers strained.

"Order it..Command it..Only then it will obey you..!" He briefly explained in a confident tone, causing Ichigo's eyes to widen a bit and observe with renewed interest. The boy let go of his impaled sword and moved closer to the quiet and focused arrancar.

"Command it?" Ichigo inquired with a quizzical dark brown eye, still watching his teacher's empty palm.

The aggressive man just retorted with the edge of his blue eye.

"You are the king of yourself. Every part of your body is at your friggin disposal!" The espada lowered his eyes, watching the small twirling red light that had started forming inside his palm.

"What you need to do.." He continued, as Ichigo kept watching closely at the espada's serious eyes.

"Is to convince everything and everyone around you.." Now spirit particles started gathering from every single spot around them, like responding to his call, helping the red light to get wider and brighter. Ichigo was impressed at the power residing within the technique of cero.

His teeth slowly bared a cunning grin and he swiftly stretched his arm, pointing far away from them.

"..That you are the king!" Growling loudly he unleashed a lethal red beam that destroyed anything it touched in its path.

A dim smile of approval found Neliel's interest as she kept licking his proud number '6' tattooed back with her eyes. She didn't know why, maybe it had to do with the time she had lived as a human in a possible medieval age, but she liked that demanding regal demeanour of his. He was definitely not noble or pure as a king should, but most likely evil and ungallant. She couldn't deny that he possessed the passionate determination and pride of a true king though.

The man lowered his steaming hand, satisfied by the destruction he had caused. "You try it!" He demanded and intimidated the orange strawberry to try again.

Ichigo had shaped a nervous twitching smile at his unexplainable excited smirk.

_"Evil..._" Nevertheless, he complied and decided to give it a last shot. Ichigo summoned the fearsome hollow mask again. Eyes shut tightly, silence and a sheer focus._ "Command it..!_" Ichigo ordered himself.

Their eyes opened widely, making out an actual pink pellet that was being forcibly squeezed out.

"HAH!" Ichigo boasted proudly, losing focus in the process however.

***BΟΟΜ*** The cero ball gleamed and exploded right in front of their faces. Neliel smiled, trying to suppress her giggling and steadily unfolded her legs as she took away the book to stand up. She knew well what would follow after that. The smoke caused by the explosion had almost been blown away to clear the scene. A silent grunt came sounding out of the smoke.

"You worthless..Piece of shit!" He gradually raised his tone to a yell. Ichigo responded with a nervous chuckling as his mask began shattering, and he was abruptly grabbed by two strong strong arms at his bankai uniform's collar.

The green haired girl suddenly dropped her smile however, sensing his merciless intent to beat up the kid.

"Enough!" Her shout cut through their spat. They were both startled by her incredibly authoritative and taming voice, gasping in surprise, then turning their pale eyes to their right to meet with their superior.

"N-Nel!" Ichigo muttered surprised and full relief spread on his previously apprehensive expression.

"Psh.." Grimmjow narrowed his indifferent eyes towards the green haired supervisor, as their training came to an end because of her intervention.

The blue attacker turned towards the orange defender again however, seemingly ignoring the approaching green cavalry.

"She's not gonna save you the next time!" He scoffed him, bringing his devious grin closer to Ichigo's nervously gritting teeth. After sniffing his amusing edginess he let him drop down and stare him from a higher and superior position, like mocking him. He continued showing him his vicious fangs, till he realized something that cut his excited mood.

"Tch. You fuckin ruined my jacket again.." He hissed, pissed at his tattered outfit, then moved away from the tortured boy to let him drop dead and breathe like a dog. Training session was officially over..

His usual laid back attitude soon returned. Grumpy eyes, smooth steady pace like nothing had happened and hands in pockets, with the exception of holding his jacket against his ribs. He simply narrowed his eyes and hardly lingered his pace, realizing that she had deliberately altered her course to block his destination. He lowered his head and dropped his eyes, shaping a shifty smile to her obviousness, seeing her walking in front of him and halting like a noble knight. Neliel stood in front of him, a bit lower than his height, but definitely in front of him. He opened his sharp eyes, momentarily dropping his sneering to convey her his annoyance, then immediately showed her that witty devilish smile again, as he unnoticeably scanned the seething disturbance residing in the girl's eyes. Their completely opposite spiritual pressures wanted to literally outpower and devour each other. Thus the tension building up between them.

"Grimmjow" She inclined in a quiet and guarded tone, still keeping her composure and trying to decipher the taller man's unreadable eyes. The undeterred sinister smile was still there though, causing her to clench her teeth behind her superficially confident lips, after a while of mutual glances. No good.. So much time together and she still couldn't subdue his guts. Moreover, it was like she was the one feeling that his piercing pupils were the ones peering her thoughts. She felt like she was going to sweat in front of this silent offense. Her toned stomach stiffened and her mid-lidded sober eyes opened a bit in defense, desperately waiting for the 'ice' in his gaze to break. She couldn't help but look elsewhere to catch her breath and break the train of thoughts. She knew he'd be a tough one from the first glance, but this..

"Neliel.." He finally replied calmly, giving her a sensation of extreme self-confidence. Her eyes slowly met with his again, trying to reread 'ice' more effectively. She detached her lips to say something, but after confirming the unfading assurance glazing his sapphire eyes, she pulled back her words and reconsidered. He shrugged a grin and cocked his eyebrows, satisfied that she couldn't tell which place in hell his cunning mind dwelled at. Nel furrowed her own brows in a suspicious glimpse, then cautiously walked closer to him going for offense, pointing her chin high and staring the hunter right under his neck, still trying to threat and intimidate him for both hurting the pure strawberry and for thinking that he was smarter than her.

The Sexta Espada simply walked past her invisible threats, throwing a quick peek on the pair of dead-serious golden eyes that followed his every single movement with mistrust. He could tell she wanted to pinch and beat him to death, but where would the fun in that be? He finally gave in as he walked away from her. The sexta's uncomplimentary laugh caused Neliel's attention to incline over her shoulder in mental reflex.

"Where are you going..?" She asked softly, almost whispering, unconsciously revealing some light interest in her tone. She wouldn't let him get away with this.

He sauntered, then stopped again, listening to the broad curiosity that aroused his feline senses. Her weak patience would always make his day and renew his interest in conquering her after what she had done to him. But he was a playful little cat and he had decided to play her little game.

Slowly lifting his hand over his shoulder, he gave her 'the finger'.

* * *

That's it for now guys. No much action, but you sure got the idea how they would possibly pair up. Next chap Yoruichi shows up! Anyway, I'd like some reviews/feedback with your opinions, as well as any ideas that might help me with the story. I don't guarantee a fast update!

_**~16/10/10~**_

**__GodBlues_  
**


	2. Goddess of Flash, Yoruichi

Finished typing! Sorry if I kept you waiting, but a new chapter finally arrives! **Thanks for the feedback/reviews**, it really means a lot to me. n_n

**A/N:** In case you have questions like, why or how Ichigo has already retrieved his bankai and part of his hollow powers, or how Grimmjow survived and how Nel returned to her adult form, you'll have to keep up with the story to find out :3 I'll try to stay as in character as possible and hope my descriptions are valid.

Oh well, here goes (again)

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

How disrespectful.. The heathen had already dismissed himself without even uttering a single word to be excused from his superior's in rank presence. The tercera espada wouldn't deny that she could be treating him coldly at times, but didn't the jerk even consider the slim possibility she might be feeling offended with his attitude on her? Formalities (at least) were a tendency Neliel would rather abide strictly even beyond the boundaries of Las Noches. Rapt in bitter memories, the proud tercera's hazel eyes mused all the way down to her rooted sandals.

A similar incident had occurred a few years ago with the octavo espada, Nnoitra Jiruga. Vile equal to his foul mouth, let alone excelling in crass stupidity. In several occasions, Aizen would dispatch his espada in pairs of two on missions to assemble Vasto Lords, immaculate rare hollows of the highest rank of Menos, gifted with power such great that would exhilarate Aizen's placid smile. But as said, they were beyond rare of their kind, their numbers countable on one's ten fingers, maybe even less. As such, they'd always return from their assignment with empty hands, but fortunately their indulgent leader would sympathize with the difficulty of their task and praise their efforts.

However, should they happen to come across any other hollow, Nnoitra would unleash a bloodlust of sick proportions. Her comrade would annihilate whole colonies of newborn arrancars. He'd just hiss out of his teeth before saying _"weak"_ and turn his eyes away with evident arrogance, unmoved with the countless deathblows his crescent moon scythe had delivered upon hundreds of helpless hollows. All he would seek and desire, was power. _Higher, ever higher_. To someday defeat her, to crush her, to prove men are superior to women on the battlefield. She had never voiced any of those savage aspects of his of course, on the contrary, she would try to tolerate and show leniency with his bestial behavior for Aizen-sama's sake and goals. _A grave passiveness.._

Trouble standards had moved to a completely different level now, however. As his name implied, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez was a natural hunter. He was the sexta espada, dangerous, smart and cunning as hell. He was not that interested in challenging her physically, as to opposing her intellect with his wit. Underestimating and teasing her as if she were a child, testing her patience, sometimes succeeding in earning her stern glance so he could smirk in victory. That kind of rivalry demanded a lot more caution than just turning her back. Aizen wouldn't allow such insolence go unpunished. _Aizen.._

_How can someone neglect all Aizen-sama taught us?_

_How can someone be walking that relaxed?_

_How can he be.._

Neliel's eyes were shaded by ashes of the past, the grip on her gamuza tightening, the urge to shower him with her immense spiritual pressure rising out of her control. Perhaps it was finally the right time to subdue the selfish blue haired espada and teach him some painful discipline. He should be grateful to that man, they all should. Before Aizen's reign came upon Hueco Mundo, they were nothing but beasts. He gifted them with consciousness and even helped them become what they once were, humans.

She would never forget Grimmjow's cynical reaction when Ichigo secretly debriefed them about Aizen's cruel fate. A triumphant smirk. That, had Neliel frustrated for nights.. Nel couldn't just follow Grimmjow's path and live like everything thus far was just an illusion. Was it _that_ inconceivable for the sexta to understand that an arrancar such as Neliel would be at complete loss without a strength to pull her forward? She was a soldier in need of.. He would never understand.

A knot in her stomach had been twisting painfully for a while now. How could the soldier even think of bringing the king on his knees? It felt.. Traitorous. _Why..?_ Her own solidity to those masochistic ideals would stand in her way to confronting and settling the score with him. Should she surrender to the idea that she might have started revealing signs of compassion after what she had done to him? The tercera's slender gloved fingers slid down from gamuza's green hilt, her hazel eyes barely rising up to his ignorant back with a nostalgic shimmer calling for his name.

_Grimmjow.._

Couldn't he just come to his senses and realize that all this discord was hurting her? Maybe not only her, but both of them.. _  
_

"Hey Nel!" Ichigo had suddenly called her, describing her somewhat distant and downhearted since the moment Grimmjow passed by her.

As if jumping out of her ocean of thoughts, hazel eyes widened quite noticeably, a bit startled and relieved at the same time.

_"Ichigo.."_ The green haired girl touched her chest to ease the lightly elevated heartbeat, finally able to exhale the heavy stress after meeting with the friendly and welcoming eyes of her close friend.

The exhausted young shinigami boy lied defeated on the rough ground terrain, half-conscious one could say. The reiatsu consumption in need to retain his bankai was depleting him rapidly, so Ichigo switched the sharp black blade to the huge cleaver sword. All he could do, was to wait for Nel's rescue. Wariness had departed from her eyes in mere seconds. Whenever she would think of Ichigo and all they had been through, she couldn't help but try to cheer up and return to her sweet, caring smile. Their funny adventures in Hueco Mundo would always veil her disheartened mood.

Standing above the kind shinigami's eyes, Nel gently tied hands behind her waist, a bit ashamed that she didn't intervene quite earlier to prevent things from heating up. Her hazel glance deviated from Ichigo's lightly scratched cheeks, to potter with whatever else on him she could so she didn't feel worse. Neliel would never allow emotions such as a blush, but embarrassment would be quite possible after considering the circumstance. She had already wasted enough time pondering over the blue haired menace, when she should be fumbling words for her inexcusable idleness instead.

"I-Ichigo.." Neliel stuttered, "I'm.." her eyes still wrapped in inconvenience about earlier, seeking for some comfort on his shallow injuries to alleviate her conscience.

The boy squinted his eyes closed, growing his smile to a congenial smirk to convince her that everything was fine.

"A bit dry, but still alive!" He joked a bit to reassure her. She was still quiet though. Ichigo opened his eyes and narrowed his sturdy resolve, focusing on a weak smile and a pair of shy golden orbs again.

"Hey!" The orange haired shinigami chided in an attempt to pep her up, but the shy espada girl just stood in silence to receive his rightful judgement.

"Don't even think about it Nel!" Once again smiling while rubbing the back of his head. "At least I'm learning how to use a cero! Heh.."

Indeed, the blue haired arrancar's methods might be callous, but quite fruitful when it came down to results. God, she just couldn't throw him off her mind. His damn name would start resonating over the closest subject regarding the sexta.

"Ah.." Neliel replied calmly nevertheless, to what sounded like an acceptance to her fretful sea of_ blue_ thoughts.

Her sandals felt considerably lighter than before, so she walked closer to a lying strawberry to help him stand on his aching feet. The noble soldier weighed down to wrap one of his arms around her safe shoulder. Neliel proceeded as gently as she could, assuming he might be suffering unseen injuries.

"Nel I'm fine, let's just..!" The orange haired boy flew a gasp after noticing something behind Nel's back.

"Eeep! Ichigo I'm sorry!" Neliel squeaked and clutched him tightly in reflex, worried that he might have pulled a muscle because of her. Ichigo's hair bristled, his bones felt like cracking one after the other.

"Gyaah! N-Nel I'll die, stop!" He was writhing and struggling to get the attached magnet off him, but after a couple of heavy breaths, Ichigo calmed down again. Ηis eyes focused afar for a brief span before narrowing to slits, possibly disturbed with what had previously caught his attention.

"That damn cat. She's here again.." He mumbled his words, apparently vexed with something. Lingering a bit surprised at first, Neliel's hazel eyes decorated a puzzled look, blinking totally oblivious to what he was saying.

_"The..cat?"_ Her mental images were mistakenly driven to the person she had kept thinking of all this time, building up sharp, electric blue eyes. Neliel just allowed herself to giggle, considering Ichigo might have been just a bit dizzy after all these hours of training.

"Did you hit your head silly? Grimmjow is not a girl you know." She corrected him leniently, bringing a hand to tap her mouth and suppress a second giggle because of Ichigo's unconscious humor.

The shinigami twitched with some slight spasmodic motions on his rigid neck while turning to meet her with an aghast smirk that was getting wider. _"Eh, Grimmjow? A gir.." _Ichigo's head drooped down in one of his regretful emo moments.

His surprise just managed to confuse Nel even more than she already was. Soon that would prove no problem however, since she eventually realized what Ichigo meant by describing Grimmjow as _she_. The tercera espada's hazel eyes were dressed in a distinct guard, emotionally preparing herself before inclining over her shoulder to gaze far behind her. Exactly what she was afraid of.

Immediately picking up the disgusting shinigami reiatsu, Grimmjow cornered a hostile glare to the dark skinned woman approaching him. What a bitchy attire she was wearing again.. Her breasts barely enclosed by just a few laces on her sleeveless and backless black undershirt. Did she want to show off her cleavage or something? He despised women such as Cirucci, Loly and Menoly, and that shinigami woman's attitude was quite the nasty resemblance. He kept watching her with a mistrustful blue eye till she completely walked behind him, uninterested to spend any more time following her. Grimmjow screwed his eyes shut, then gave a hiss towards the towel he was unfolding in front of him. And what a surprise.. Her fingers were creeping around his ribs all of a sudden.

"What do you want again this time..Shinigami?" With a dire question, his ocean gaze hardened yet again to a fierce glare over the time of her unresponsiveness.

He hated people who would hassle him all the time, especially if they were some damn shinigami, in which case even killing intent would begin emanate from his reiatsu. That's the only reason Neliel was the only woman allowed to get close to him without permission. She was far smarter than this horny cat.

Yoruichi Shihoin had been experiencing that attractive hostility for a week now, urged to draw out more of this _aggressiveness _of his. This male arrancar was quite like Ichigo in personality, inclining her to toy with him a bit, but what really intrigued her, was that he was much more _developed_. She'd usually come to realize that each time her avid cat eyes fixated on his open espada jacket. And oh my.. What a hot opportunity lied before her, now that he had taken his jacket off. Grimmjow would always refuse with a hiss however, sick of the reason she'd come close to him.

_Go fuck yourself bitch.._

Then he returned his attention on the towel to ignore her. The former 2nd division captain moved playfully against his tall arched spine, but the undistracted espada simply resumed wiping the sweat from his soaked forehead, hoping that she would just bite the dust and disappear before she would start talking her mouth again. The damn black cat of misfortune whispered a deviant chuckle to_ flirt _with his senses.

_There she goes again..Shit._

"When are you going to show me.." A pair of vicious golden eyes climbed on his shoulder and the woman with the purple ponytail licked her parched lips to bare a starving smile "..your res-erection?"

She added, whispering seductively again, literally _purring_ her desires into his eardrum.

"Che!" He bawled out of revulsion with a snap of deadly sapphire eyes over his shoulder, showing extreme composure and restraint over the rising urge to shut her mouth with what she wanted. A hostile groan crawled up his throat to pinch the violet haired ninja woman.

"Maybe on a very bad day, shinigami!" He finally gave his verdict to cut this short chat.

Anger was seething at uncontrollable levels. He considered the option to use sonido and increase the distance from her, but recalling the first day of their arrival in Karakura, she had introduced herself as the Goddess of flash, so maybe it wasn't such a good idea. Tired as he was, the last thing he wanted right now, was to play hide and seek with this pest.

"Uuuuh.." Yoruichi drawled in protest, persistent golden eyes scowling as she pounced on him again, squeezing her tits against his back to attract his uninterested sex.

The teal haired arrancar's tantrum had been reaching its limit, fuming with emotions of disgust. She was perverted, an exhibitionist, but most of all, she was deluding herself that she could play with him. Such people who would keep looking down on him, where the reason he harboured sheer hatred for every shinigami in this world. The only exception to this would be Ichigo Kurosaki, a shinigami that he could afford to tolerate because of their mutual respect. Ichigo had spared him after their epic deathmatch, then even saved his life when he was lying helpless, on the mercy of Nnoitra's lethal blades. _Then he even gave them shelter.._

What a lame hunter that woman was though. A real hunter would always know what's good for them, as well as when to back off to avoid the bite. _Neliel would undoubtedly make a much better hunter. _Grimmjow's hand had been slipping down to get a grip on pantera's blue hilt, the sapphire eyes pointing to their edge as a final warning. Either she let go of him _now_, or he'd slice her throat open.

"You..perverted cat..." Ichigo was literally dragging himself. He showed her a pair of shaded eyes and a twitch on his furious smile. Yoruichi immediately dislodged herself from Grimmjow and took a step back, then fronted an equivalent nervous smile to appease the young boy with a fake regret and shame.

"Ichigo!" Her voice sounded like she had been caught off guard. "So how did the training with—!" Her eyes flew open widely, before dashing away to escape Zangetsu's furious slashes.

"Come here Yoruichi-san!" Ichigo shouted with a mischievous smirk exciting his swings, chasing her till they had both abandoned the training grounds.

_"Idiots.."_ Grimmjow just hissed at them while throwing the towel over his shoulders, then slumped his exhausted limps on the bench, outstretching his arms to increase the amount of air chilling his fatigue. Sharp blue eyes focused far ahead of him, as far as his mercury gaze reached. A drop of sweat that did not stem from the training slid down on his chin. If Kurosaki hadn't arrived on time, things wouldn't have turned out well for sure.

_That shinigami bitch.. She's been trying to fuck me since the day we got here. What the hell is wrong with these people?..There's that weirdo with the fan, the strange little girl that creeps the fuck out of me, not to mention..._

And then his eyes unblurred, descrying a familiar green haired girl walking in her customary proud fashion, her chin pointed high and a gloved hand resting softly on her sword's hilt. Her cleverly guarded hazel eyes conveyed him a lightly peeved mood. Shit, she was coming his way.

_Fuck, I hate this world.. _

* * *

And that's **THE END** guys!... of Chapter 2 that is. Btw, **What do you think might happen next?** Anyway, I keep high hopes Grimmjow and Nel will soon be back in the manga, because there's too much set up if you think about it. But I will gladly accept your bullets if I'm wrong xD. **And sorry for my habit on calling Ichigo a Strawberry X.X **(Duh, _blueberries_ taste better.) _**Reviews **_are always welcome!

_**~23/10/10~  
**_

**__GodBlues_  
**


	3. Hunter's Trap

Hi again! Finished Chapter 3. I made some minor edits on Ch.1 so the story corresponds to the latest Bleach chapter timeskip, but nothing the important or subversive. Plot will start to thicken from this point on, so I will try to focus on the GrimmNel part while resolving several questions you may have from the previous chapters. **Thank you all for your feedback and for keeping up with my story**.

_**~Happy Halloween!**_~

_~Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

The last reiatsu traces of the orange haired boy and the purple haired woman had been getting faint, gradually dissolving. Neliel safely assumed that the two shinigami must have moved far away from the training grounds, possibly heading for the shop on the floor above them. Finally, it was a good opportunity to have a private chat with the sexta espada now that they were alone.

Yoruichi's sexual harassments on Grimmjow had been becoming a frequent occurrence the past few days. Nel was fully aware that she shouldn't be concerned with such trivia matters, especially ones involving the sexta, but each time Yoruichi would hit on him just for her entertainment, Neliel wanted to object. She just couldn't endure the dark skinned woman's cheeky manners, when she could clearly see how Grimmjow would grit his teeth in order to restrain himself and not draw his sword. More than that, Yoruichi Shihoin was already a close friend to Urahara Kisuke, but no one could tell the sort of their relationship for sure. Shaded under his hat, that man's dark eyes were even more mysterious than Aizen-sama himself.

Grimmjow had changed a lot since_ that_ day. He would be less aggressive, more approachable, and at the same time keeping his standard crude attitude that appealed to her. These elusive tidbits would not go unnoticeable to Nel's trained eye. He'd always complain intensely whenever Neliel offered a smile to him, claiming that she was just looking down on him. A mere week, and this annoying shinigami woman was destroying everything all those months had contributed to Grimmjow's short tranquillity. Yoruichi's little provocations had a really bad repercussion on him, to the point Neliel was afraid that Grimmjow might return to his old bloodthirsty self. Nel couldn't allow that to happen, not when he had made a promise to her. The need to warn him was now growing to a natural instinct to protect him.

The tercera espada would never allow miscalculated emotions slip from her guarded features. However, when her hazel eyes failed to meet with his sapphire ones because he was reposing, Neliel's feelings began growing unbalanced, with a light frustration standing out in her otherwise collected eyes. The green haired girl was standing just across him, yet he was totally unresponsive to her. Neliel refused to believe her presence would pass that nondescript, especially to him. Unlike Grimmjow, who carried his pantera attached on his soft obi, Neliel's gamuza would always make a light jingle on contact with her waistband. That tiny sound would never escape the sexta's keen senses, not in a million chances.

Neliel perceived it as another one of Grimmjow's smart tricks to get her lured closer to him. With her intelligence being underestimated like that, a discreet snort escaped Neliel's dainty nostrils before she turned her feet, for a moment giving heavy regard to the option of dismissing herself without speaking to him at all. Subtle drops of petulance had been flowing along with Neliel's nostalgic reiatsu. Her inability to sustain these emotions was just annoying, for he was smartly tempting her without taking any action himself. She wouldn't let him taste this victory any longer. One arm lapping softly under her breasts, the other raising in front of her lips. Her hazel eyes dropping nonchalantly, so she banished the impression that she was doing it for his attention.

"Ahem.." Neliel gently cleared her throat, not a single rasp note leaving her lips.

However, when Grimmjow did not even bat a lid, Neliel's eyes pointed once more to his direction.

_Did he fall asleep?_

Her sandals had started their light taps again, taking measured steps towards the laid back arrancar. He had let his head drop back to relax, thus his eyes weren't visible from where she stood. Neliel halted before the sexta espada. Studying him guardedly in the vicinity of their mutual silence, Nel's hazel eyes slid down on his soaked naked chest. Neliel's interest could not be accounted as voyerism of course. Grimmjow's honed body would always evoke Neliel's rare admiration, the very endeavour in his life to become an espada, carved on his chest.

Refining her glance from this short distraction, Nel mused on whether she should go around the bench to tell if he was really napping, or simply bend over him. The first option sounded definitely more safe, but would undoubtedly express lack in her confidence. Neliel weren't a pushover. Briefly clenching her eyes, Nel dismissed any form of hesitation from her mind. The green haired girl carefully stood on her tiptoes, flexing her waist and lightly towering over the sexta to seek his eyes. Nel could finally drop her guard.

Defeated eyelids, a small gap on his lips, and a drop of sweat the only motion on his unconscious expression. His usual vivid reiatsu pulse was also flowing at smooth levels. A tiny smile broke on Neliel's lips as she found it rather an endearing sight. It had been a rough day, no doubt. She'd gladly do the same if she kept standing on her feet any longer. Maybe it would be better to let him..

"Heh.." A deceitful smirk crossed his lips, and before Nel got the chance to land on her heels, a pair of strong arms had snatched her slim waist, bringing Neliel on top of his chest.

"You dare?" Scandalized at his audacity, Nel reached for her gamuza.

"Why did you come?" Undeterred to her intimidation, Grimmjow's smirk got wider as he tried to peer her with sharp blue eyes.

"Know your rank, sexta." All he would get from her, were a pair of stoic hazel eyes, colder than ice. Unless he showed some decency, the green haired girl wouldn't let go of her sword.

Growing familiarized to Neliel's forbidding disposition, the sexta's smirk soon softened to a smile. Neliel was the only woman to have earned Grimmjow's respect, and treating her like that was apparently not the right way to show it. The instant he decided to loosen his arms and give her space, Grimmjow noticed how Neliel's grip on her sword loosened as well, keeping her hand on it just in case. Pushing against his chest to gain balance, Neliel tucked a messy strand of long green hair behind her ear, then arranged her hips on Grimmjow's soft hakama. Taking her time to fix her short skirt and find a comfortable position on his thigh, she finally spoke.

"Before I answer to your question, I'd like to know what was the meaning of your _attack _on me_, _Grimmjow." Neliel gazed him with stern expectancy.

"To lure.." He paused, attracting closer to her, but this time Nel's composure didn't even shake, "My prey.." He whispered quietly next to her ear, giving her a sensation of a real hunter.

Pulling himself a bit back, Grimmjow was curious to remark a subtle exhilaration on her lips, just before she noticed him staring her and quickly tossed the smile away, putting up her usual stoic facade.

"I have already pleaded you to quit judging me because of my resurrection's nature. I can still dispose of you without even releasing my sword."

Grimmjow briefly winced in boredom, irritated that Neliel had developed a liking to reminding him of his rank.

"I don't think you came here to fight me.." He leaned closer to her ear again. "Do you want to know why you came here that willingly?"

Neliel lowered her lids passively, sort of interested to listen to what he had to say.

"You like me _chasing_ you, Nel"

Calling her name like that would always send shivers running up her spine. No matter how much time had passed since that incident, Neliel would never forget the day Grimmjow stepped inside the Tres Cifras and yelled at her while she was in her child form. Even now, hearing her name like that made her feel small and powerless, like she once were, exactly like a prey that would shudder under the claws of her hunter.

"Well.." Neliel started, feeling uneasy upon the male arrancar's unnerving sapphire gaze. "I was going to to ask you about Ichigo's training and.."

Then she was discouraged from saying anything else, watching the smile fading away from Grimmjow's lips, like his mood had been torn apart in an instant.

"Psh!" He scrunched his nose, "If that's the case, then you'd better go ask Kurosaki yourself. I don't have time for this shit."

Studying the now distant blue haired espada, Neliel slowly dejected her hazel eyes on the ground. That painful sinking in her stomach seemed to return as seconds extended to awkward minutes, and she still had not spoken a word to defend herself. Grimmjow finally turned an eye, when he felt part of his hakama gathering inside her clenching hand, like she was shyly asking for his attention.

"I..also..wanted to.." Neliel was stuttering, forcing herself into a very awkward predicament because of what she had come here to tell him.

"It's okay.." He smiled to the naive girl before him.

That's what Grimmjow loved about her. She'd be an ice queen when she tried to antagonize him, but deep inside her, Nel was meek as a sheep. A sweet arrancar that had committed herself as a loyal soldier, and in the process neglected something very important. Nel was a girl, and right now she was experiencing that very emotion. Apparently, not any of those bastards in Las Noches had ever reminded her that. With Nnoitra's sexism behind her back it would be too optimistic to even think that she'd be able to unfold her womanhood, and Nel had a _very_ sensitive womanhood, worth to be cherished as gentle as one could.

"Why.." She finally asked him with a quiver in her voice. "Why are you allowing only me to be with you?"

Grimmjow felt his ego sinking under her nostalgic honey eyes, resisting to drift along with her emotions.

"It's because I trust you, baka.." That said, he watched her hand tightening on his hakama even more than before.

"Why?" She asked curtly, her hands getting damp under her white leather gloves.

"You already know that. I owe you my life, Nel.." Grimmjow's defensive frown was fading away, recalling fond memories more than 1 year ago.

"Is that why you're doing it?" Neliel's hazel turned sorrowful golden, tears forming on the sides of her lids. "I don't want you to pay me back like that, Grimmjow.. I don't want your pity.."

Nel moved to sit up and run away, but she just gasped out her breath, numbing head to toe when he pulled her back on him.

"Pity you?.." His blue eyes narrowed icily at the word he despised. "I don't want these words coming from someone who saved my life."

The girl opened her mouth to say something but just hushed, when a finger caressed her soft cheek.

"You wanted to know why you're the only one I allow to get close to me.."

Nel quickly nodded, a bit impatiently maybe, looking forward to a better answer than before.

"That shinigami woman doesn't have that nice red tattoo under her eyes like you do, Nel."

Neliel's eyes widened before heat began flushing on her face, seeping with embarrassment that Grimmjow's azure eyes had been fixated upon her crimson line tattoo under her hazel eyes. Nel always believed her birthmark made her look special and she was secretively very proud of it. However, all she could do was to keep her dream to herself, since every other arrancar except Pesche and Dondochakka had a different opinion. Nnoitra, Cirucci Sanderwicci, Szayel Aporro and many others, they all pointed sarcastically at her uniqueness. Every morning in Las Noches would be the same, they'd chuckle before greeting her with painful remarks, hurting her with their punishing eyes. The feeling was just unbearable. That's when she needed her two friends to support her with their warm compassion.

"C-Come on!" Nel timidly brought both hands to hide her birthmark from his eyes. "This is just your smart stuff, I know you didn't mean it!"

And then, Neliel saw something she wouldn't even imagine. A complimentary smile.

"I always say things as they stand, Nel" Grimmjow slowly embraced her slim waist, whereas Neliel crawled her hips closer to him, following what seemed like an instinct.

Whenever Grimmjow wanted to express his good mood, it would usually be a smirk or a grin. It would take more than a miracle to make him crack a smile, let alone a congenial smile like right now. Neliel's slender fingers slipped from his chest up to each side of his broad shoulders, her heart pounding hard as he brought their lips closer. She was shaking in his arms, her sealed eyes begging him to put an end to this pang of agony.

"Like I'd buy out your trust like this, baka." Lifting himself a bit higher, he kissed her birthmark instead.

After what felt like a millennium, Neliel warily opened her eyes. During all these years as a hollow, an arrancar and a soldier, Neliel had received her first kiss. It was a nice, warm feeling, she liked it. Her eyes blurring a bit from the tender moment, Neliel snuggled her body and rested on Grimmjow's neck, a glad smile soothing her lips as she let her lids drop relieved. Lying on his chest, Grimmjow sensed her tense heartbeat slowing down, the heavy density of her immense reiatsu getting lighter, subtle. Nel was finally able to sigh the chaos of emotions stirring inside her.

"You could have done that a while ago, you know.." Her voice becoming velvet soft, Neliel's hands slowly wrapped to embrace Grimmjow's warm neck.

"Next time you want me to do it, just ask." The sexta tagged a light smirk on his lips to reassure her.

"Even right now?" Her honey eyes playing a shimmer in hope of a positive answer.

"Well, as long as you say s.." Grimmjow's eyes blinked in surprise, watching Neliel making her movement before he got the chance. Neliel wanted more of Grimmjow's sugar and she knew where that might be.

Just before touching his lips, a familiar grumble caused the green haired girl to fly open her eyes however. That was probably too much sugar in one day for the beautiful tercera. The pang of hunger had knocked the door of her stomach, and her stomach demanded respect. Neliel collapsed on his chest again, wishing to melt into thin air for what had just happened.

"You know, that's when having a hollow hole in your stomach comes in handy." He scoffed a bit like he always would, but then another different grumble echoed. _From his stomach?_

_No way..No fuckin way!_

A coy smile lurked on Neliel's lips, vindicated that he experienced the same feeling of starvation. Grimmjow scratched the back of his head, sitting up to wear his jacket.

"I guess I could grab a bite.."

* * *

And that's a taste of GrimmNel-ness. I have to admit that I had fun writing this chapter. Leave a review if you liked the chapter, it would help me a lot to keep writing. Until next time! **TBC**

_**~31/10/10~**_

_**_GodBlues**_


	4. Memories In The Dark

Wow, four chapters to date and only one review so far.. I get the feeling I'm the only one reading my story hehe. It's a bit sad because I was really inspired with this fic. Depicting the lives of Neliel and Grimmjow, how they adapt in the human world, their past, etc. I thought it would be interesting.. Therefore I decided that this should be the final chapter of my story, but check my profile in case I decide to continue it. **Okay, I'm done blabbering** X3

Here's the next update.

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

_Shit.._

The teal haired arrancar thought a bit sourly, rough sapphire eyes leering on his jacket's torn black sleeves before he finally spat a hiss.

_That good for nothing Kurosaki bastard._ _How the fuck am I supposed to wear this sh.._

One arm shoved vigorously inside his jacket, the other ready to stretch in from the other side, before his eyes caught something and he toned down a bit. Neliel had already started walking away without him.

"I wonder what's for dinner!" Nel whispered impatiently, gloved hands balling to soft fists on her smiling lips as her eyes rolled upwards in the thought of a table full of delicacies.

"Oi, wait up idiot.." The sexta's grumpy voice reached her ears and brought Neliel to an abrupt halt.

The green haired girl whipped around, holding a stern look in her eyes. How _dare_ he interrupt her train of sweet thoughts like that? However, regarding the approaching blue haired espada for a moment, a smile walked on Nel's lips again. At first, she had never expected Grimmjow to think of her any different than Nnoitra did; A damn proud woman possessing a higher rank than him, applying their gap in power to stand in the way of his sadistic ideals, thus he had to banish her from his world. With those honest words today, then his caring kiss on her birthmark, Neliel realized Grimmjow was the best sweet she could ever have, and he was a rare kind of _sweet_ indeed.

"Come on! Hurry up!" She waved her hand cheerfully, waiting for him to walk next to her so they could make it to dinner as quickly as possible.

After all this training with Kurosaki and bearing his pathetic cero attempts, the sexta espada didn't feel like walking anymore. And the damn fatigue made the distance seem even worse than it already was. Neliel just listened to the static sound of sonido before Grimmjow had appeared next to her.

"Che!" He scolded her eagerness to fill her belly, but Neliel immediately scowled at him, because she knew that he knew she couldn't stand having an empty stomach.

Once they resumed their stroll however, Nel quickly began getting ahead of him again. Her stomach was apparently the one in control of her feet. Grimmjow blew a fuse this time, unable to comprehend where the heck she found all that energy after that hell of a day.

"NEL!" He finally exclaimed gruffly.

The tercera finally slowed down her steps and then stopped, like Grimmjow did after catching up with her.

"What's the fuckin rush?" He asked a bit roughly, shoving hands inside the hakama pockets and walking in front of Nel.

The girl pressed a hand on her growling stomach, desperate to alleviate the possessive feeling.

"I'm hungry!" Neliel whined in a loud childish voice.

Those doe hazel eyes would always remind Grimmjow of Neliel's child form. A little girl with an impetuous haste to explore everything around her, fussing him all the time. Grimmjow would rather walk sauntering, like a cunning panther, but Neliel just liked trotting briskly, like a happy antelope she was.

"Kurosaki should be still chasing that shinigami you know. Till everyone gets around the table, we can't eat." He paused, examining Nel's childish eyes still staring him tenaciously, "Rings any bells?"

Neliel blinked at his suggestive question, lowering her chin and tapping it pensively with a finger. Humming thoughtfully, a ding sounded in her contemplation and Neliel perked up.

"Right! Like the times Aizen-sama would request everyone to sit down before we had tea. Oh.." She remembered, her eyes dejecting as she began collecting heself to behave.

The sexta flicked a finger on Neliel's cracked hollow mask, the second time earning a nonchalant glare from the green haired girl as she detected the innuendo on his smirk, but she'd rather not amuse him by extending to it. They had reached the door that would lead them out of the training grounds anyway. Removing one hand from his pocket, Grimmjow pushed the steel door open.

Stepping inside the shop's basement, Neliel's pupils dilated in ocular reflex.

"It's..It's.." Her words faltered at the complete absence of colors. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Nel's hands tightened to insecure fists again.

It was around 9 p.m and unlike an hour ago, the sun had set completely, superseded by a pitch-black night.

"Well, well.." Grimmjow sneered as he cornered his sharp blue eyes on Neliel's pale face, "Someone sure forgot to turn on the lights!"

_"It's...Even darker than before..!" _Following her instincts to stay away from danger, the girl scuffed one of her sandals backwards.

Grimmjow shrugged a smirk again, still staring her with the edge of his eye.

"Don't tell me you can't see in the dark..?"

The girl had cringed, transfixed by the dark abyss before her, trying to tell if something was moving inside there. Her blood almost stopped flowing while her pale eyes shaped all sorts of frightening images. Grimmjow picked an eyebrow, stunned at the rooted statue in front of him. His glance narrowed, then he raised two fingers in front of Nel's blank eyes and snapped them. Blinking out of her fluster, Neliel finally remembered she had to breathe.

"Of-f course I can!" Her natural fear was as plain as daylight, but the tercera looked up on his face as undaunted as she could.

"Good!" Grimmjow widened his smirk satisfied, then patted her shoulder. "You lead the way!" Narrowing his eyes totally unconvinced, he bent a foot and thrust it back on the door.

The shutting slam echoed throughout the basement, and the tiniest ray of light infiltrating the corridor had banished in an instant.

"Eeep!" Nel squeaked and squirmed on Grimmjow, clinging shivering hands on his arm while trying to hide her face under his chin.

But what was she doing? Nel was the tercera espada, his superior. She had experienced far worse situations where even her life would be on the line. Cowering for a silly reason like that would mean nothing but humiliation. Pulling back, all Nel could make out were a pair of electric blue eyes staring her expectantly inside the darkness, waiting for her to start moving. She wouldn't give him another reason to pick on her, so Nel slowly let her hands drop from his arm, detaching her feet to take uncertain steps towards the unknown.

_I..I can do it!_

To be honest with herself, she had no idea where she was heading to, merely following the path of return as she remembered it. Nel soon brought her arms under her breasts, in need to feel more secure and stop that chill in her chest. Residing for years under the roofs of Las Noches' vast castle, memorising a severe number of paths and corridors was an ability every arrancar had to develop if they wanted to survive. Likewise, confusing Las Noches with Urahara Kisuke's basement was an issue Nel had to work on. Neliel wouldn't back down or show retreat however, only taking wary glances around her, sauntering and widening her glance whenever she fancied somewhat like demonic figures feasting on her phobia. Everything looked the same. Dark, black, scary.

_What am I doing?..I can't see a thing.. _

Each step felt heavier than the last one, a pang of fear growing because she knew the gap between herself and Grimmjow was increasing. Neliel continued walking blindly, until she had her first collision with something heavy.

"AHH!" Startled, Neliel shrieked before tripping and falling back, landing on her hips.

The last remains of her self-confidence were blown away, now slowly getting refueled by panic. Something had crashed on the ground, enabling a creepy metal sound to resonate between the unfriendly walls. Each following echo faded in the depth, eerie silence followed. Nel brought knees up to her chest, holding down her head tightly. Her teeth were about to start chattering any time soon. Only one word would come in her mind and ease the rapid heartbeat.

"Grimmjow..?" A wary smile started taking shape on her lips, descrying a tall figure approaching her.

Now she wanted to ram him that he let her go through this alone.

"Grimmjow you idiot! You know I.." Neliel's words scattered, her eyes started to widen instead. It was a familiar sound of steel, slowly scraping the ground.

Neliel's mentality flapped in sight of a white narrowed eye that had started to emerge from the black chaos. How was that even possible?

_N..Nnoi..tra?_

She was too frightened to say anything, but the figure bared a wide smug grin, like giving an approval to her question.

"Y-You can't..You are.." Neliel quailed, watching him getting closer.

He stopped walking, he was silent, only raising two damaged crescent moon blades high above him. Engulfed in her fear, Neliel's whole body constricted in lack of air, as his Santa Teresa started reflecting her painful past.

_"It will never be over..Neliel" _It was really his voice. He sounded angered, vengeful, as if he sought retribution for his fate. "_I will always..Be part of your sins..Neliel!" _

The girl squeezed her eyes shut, desperately clenching her teeth to make it stop.

"Go away.. Leave me alone!" Her yell was filled with sorrowful regret, and a second later Nel burst to bitter tears reminiscing the last images of Nnoitra's brutal death.

Nnoitra had met his end because of his obsession to surpass her. His fall would always haunt her at times like this. Nel had nested between her knees, when she got startled by a pissed groan behind her back.

"I only came to help you, baka!" It was.._ His_ voice?

The girl twitched in surprise and immediately whipped her attention over her shoulder. Cerulean salvation appeased her tormented hazel eyes at last. Growling quietly, the sexta espada began averting his sharp sapphire eyes as he found the sight to be a complete eyesore. The tercera espada would always be full of confidence, power, pride. It wasn't like her to act weak like that.

"Damn.. Aren't you a crybaby. If you can't see the way, then don't.." He had offered his hand to help her stand, but after misinterpreting her words he drew it back, only for Neliel to gasp for air and quickly snatch it in her own, smaller hand.

The sexta espada rolled an eye at her sudden reaction. Neliel looked around again with caution, watching the demonic grin pulling back into the darkness, returning to its home. The girl tightened her grip on Grimmjow's wrist, groping some fingers on his pulse to make sure he was real. Shivering cold as she stood up, still gazing at the direction the quinto espada had vanished to. Her instincts on accord, Nel took some defensive backsteps. Grimmjow stayed idle, just watching carefully since he realized Neliel had most likely been shocked by something, whether it was real, or just an illusion of her subconscious. Neliel walked behind Grimmjow, then started climbing on his back, like a scared child would do. Wrapping arms around his neck and legs around his waist so she felt more secure, or at least less hesitant.

"I..don't want to stay here anymore.." She spoke in her customary soft tone, thing that mislead him to believe she was sort of pissed at him.

"Tch. It's not my fuckin fault that.." He quickly hushed though, feeling a tear shedding on his neck.

Neliel closed her eyes, since she couldn't see anything at all. She found herself some comfort resting her wet cheeks on his neck, wistful to forget of what she had just experienced.

"I know..I shouldn't have run off." The girl apologized meekly and secured her lap around his neck.

"Heh!" Grimmjow boasted, stretching a victorious smirk, content that she admitted her misjudgement. "Damn right you shouldn't!"

He felt quite exhilarated that he was actually the one chiding her. Neliel making a mistake was really a once in a blue moon occurrence. Quiet seconds passing by, a subtle sympathy for the green haired girl coursed throughout his chest. Nel didn't even quiver her lips to defend herself, like accepting her fault. Grimmjow lifted her legs and passed his hands under her knees, into his hakama pockets, securing her position on him.

"Everyone is afraid of something Nel. It's something we can't deny." Sensitive stuff never really appealed to him, but he did want to make her feel better somehow.

Nel pressed her chin on his neck in agreement. Grimmjow was walking in his typical saunter which soon piqued Neliel's curiosity. Slightly raising longing hazel eyes, her thoughts started to shift from Nnoitra's chuckles and focused on the blue haired arrancar.

"Grimmjow?" Her voice was still shy, like her fragile confidence right now.

"Ah?" He leaned his neck to look at her, still having that witty smile on his lips.

"You can..see?" Her eyes shyly peeped his, wondering how he was so certain about their destination, even though he wasn't actually paying attention ahead of them.

"Course I do." He said with a confident smile, then directed his glance onward.

Neliel blinked with his answer, lightly raising her head to examine his eyes more closely. Maybe there was some trick behind it, just so he could boast about it. Sooner than she could ponder, Nel was drawn by that amazing ice-blue iris. It was almost like his eyes were being illuminated with a bright blue light, giving them a more vivid color. How could such eyes exist in this world? She had read about wild beauty in her book, but his were simply..

"An azure sky.." She accidentally whispered her thoughts, to which Grimmjow immediately broke a smirk with the corner of his lips.

"Then I guess, you can walk?" He made a motion to remove his arms from his pockets but then,

"No!" She nudged her legs frustrated, her lap on his neck getting extra tight, almost a squeeze.

The sexta's smirk got full when Nel started to realize that her protest was on the borders of exaggeration. Her eyes shifted in several directions while fumbling for her words. Nel narrowed her eyes in front of the first possible answer.

"There might be rats, down there.." She pouted, looking away to dismiss the nasty thought.

Her answer gave Grimmjow an urge to laugh. Not even god could believe her little excuse. Yeah, Neliel was a bad liar, her innocence would be crystal clear even through her frail attempts to lie. Maybe this was the reason he allowed her to get close to him in the first place. Someone who couldn't lie, someone that would always be honest to him.

"Don't you worry about it. If there are any, I'll eat them!" He looked around abruptly, like scanning the area for the pesky rodents.

Nel bit her bottom lip, only to find herself scowling again a moment later, realizing he was merely teasing her. She smiled, then rested her cheeks on his shoulder again.

"Why can't I see in the dark?" She lowered her glance, trying to make out anything of visible shape on the floor. The girl lightly swayed her sandals, curious if she could tell any motion of her feet. _"They're black Nel, black!" _And then she was wondering why she was giving advice to herself.

"No one else can. Except that shinigami cat maybe.."

Neliel already had a feeling he would say that. If she was able to look in the dark she wouldn't have a reason to be afraid.

"But..Why?" She had to know why she couldn't do it. Maybe then she could understand and stop blaming her weakness.

Grimmjow was growing amused with her persistence. Meanwhile Neliel had started swinging her legs impatiently, looking forward to the answer.

"Stairs ahead, hold tight.."

Not the response she expected. It was really nerve-racking as they kept climbing the stairs and she wasn't getting an answer.

"It's pretty simple. We're different. That's all." He had finally replied after the last step. "See? We're almost there." He nodded his eyes and showed her some light shrouding a door's angles ahead of them.

"Different?" Neliel was just puzzled right now. She barely understood what he meant by that.

"Haaah.." Grimmjow sighed a groan out of tolerance. "We are different HOLLOWS." He emphasized with a smile. "I used to hunt in the dark, while you probably didn't."

Nel's hazel eyes glowered, waiting for him to say _it_.

"You are _prey_ after all, Nel." The sexta was teasing her, again..

"And.. How do you treat your prey?" Keeping him busy with questions, Nel was secretly preparing for retaliation.

Grimmjow held his chin high as he recalled his proud hunting nights as a hollow.

"Well, sometimes I offered them my help, like you, for instance..and then..."

Meanwhile Neliel had opened her mouth widely, baring four sharp little teeth that were ready to pounce on him.

"Then..I gave them a bite!" His eyes flew open, and the next words, "Gaah! Fuck!" Nel's teeth had pierced his skin.

"Like thith?" Neliel mumbled, trying to talk with her mouth against his neck.

"Y-Yeah like this, but please fuckin stop!" He begged her, cornered and unable to react.

"Thay I'm not a prey!" She demanded, pressing her teeth harder against his sweet neck for a quick answer.

"You're not! You're fuckin not!" Flailing themselves as he struggled to catch her, but Nel evaded his arms with ease.

"Now, thay that you're MY prey!" She continued with her demands, unwilling to let him go. Biting him felt really good.

The stubborn sexta was just growling, still persisting on catching her. Nel was not as much prey as he thought, however. Tangling her legs around him, she brought Grimmjow to the edge of his balance. They fell down with a _thud_, then started rolling, like little cubs. Those were the kinds of successful conversations Neliel loved. She had fun being with him.

Grimmjow finally relinquished and stayed still, on the mercy of his hunter. _"Damn that fuckin strength!"_

She finally detached her lips and moved them next to his cheek. That 'sparring' had a far greater meaning for her than he thought.

"Grimmjow?" Neliel smiled at him.

The teal haired arrancar managed to reply with a gasp for air.

"Thank you!" She pecked his left cheek, sucking it deeply to show her gratitude for giving her back her confidence. Nel hugged him again.

"I fuckin hate you.." He smirked, still trying to catch his breath.

A creak on the door startled them however, when it started to open and the light almost blinded them. They could make out the shadow of a bucket hat by the door. The figure resembling a man, seemed to be bringing something like a fan in front of his face.

"Oh dear..That's gonna leave one good hickey..Or, wait..I mean two."

* * *

Next issue Nel and Grimmjow are joining the rest of the candy shop's crew for dinner. Anyway, the story is put on hold for the time being, but I'll try to update when I get around to write again. **TBC**(?)

_**~8/11/10~**_

_**_GodBlues**_


	5. The Urahara Shoten

**A/N:** Well, I'm proud to announce that after a short pause I'm back to writing. **I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews, faves & alerts! **I think it was a good nudge to my inspiration, truly appreciated!

Unfortunately I "failed" to conclude the dinner scene in just one chapter, so I'll have to split it in two issues. Dinner time though, huh? Everyone's finally gathering together, things will start to get interesting. I'd better let the chapter speak for itself though.

~Have fun with the next installment!

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

Slowly pushing the door open, the weak extent of light had now expanded enough to illumine every corner of the gloomy corridor. The shop keeper initially stared idly behind his fan_, _only a wide blink announcing the equivalent surprise. Urahara's otherwise observant look decorated a one-side frown before he finally took the initiative to ask.

"Why are you two.." Raising his free arm midway, he pointed hesitantly to their _downward_ spot, but beyond examination of the couple's unguarded expressions, he found the answer to be amusing from every point of view. Casting curiosity aside from his features, a dark smile crept on Urahara's lips. "We've got beds you know.." Further lowering his head, the man's already twilit eyes leered in darkness as the fan's wings started folding to reveal his intentions. "aaand..." Kisuke showed them a proud jolly smile all of a sudden, cleansed of any mischievousness. "They're absolutely free!"

Few seconds after peeling Urahara's perspective, a subtle nonchalance glided on Neliel's hazel eyes, displaying light dissuasion to answer back after deeming the shop keeper's funny interpretation to be highly immature and offending, for an experience that was all but funny to her. The issue was not that Nel didn't have a sense of humor, since her two fraccion were the living proof of it, but having spent several years alongside master Aizen and the espada, she had learnt to discard such traits in her everyday interaction routines with said individuals. Urahara Kisuke had exhibited signs of superb knowledge and intelligence, just like Aizen-sama did, so Neliel believed she should keep that proper demeanour like she used to back in Las Noches. However, most of the times like now, she would just fail to comprehend the reason his attitude was that much close to idiocy.

On the other hand, the words _"Giddy bastard"_ kept playing in different forms in Grimmjow's mind, ocean eyes flaring with cold embers when he reached synonyms close to _"coward"__. _How the fuck could he be using such cheap, raunchy jokes to bargain with their beds? _"Motherfuc.."_ Shifting to even more vexing thoughts, he began asking himself what the hell was with this guy's stupid outfit. The bucket hat with the white and green stripes was the second weirdest thing right next to Neliel's _modestly short_ skirt. Then there were those lazy-soft green garments wearing from his chest down to his feet, not to mention the wooden sandals that made a damn lot noisy taps. _Mr. Hat-and-Clogs _indeed, like Kurosaki had warned.

However, there was one particular garment of his that seemed to trouble the sexta espada. The black coat with the diamond patterns on the bottom. A week ago, introducing himself as a _mere honest, handsome, perverted businessman_, the espada sensed that something felt off on this guy. After Urahara had escorted them to their reserved room, then departed to let them settle, once alone, Neliel finally clarified to Grimmjow what was elusive to his mind's eye. Urahara's black coat was just like a captain's haori, but the coloring was the exact opposite. The diamonds on Urahara's coat were white.

This soon lead them to believe that it served as a flag of defiance to Soul Society's ideals. It was then when the two espada started wondering if the former captain was on a same fate as they once were. Deprived of their rank and power, exiled from their homeland, now embarking on a new life, away from conflicts.

"My apologies, Urahara-san." Neliel stirred to dismount from Grimmjow's back and stand up. "After we finished up the training session we discovered that the lights were completely—"

"Oh, that.." The shop keeper screwed his eyes, now staring distantly on a wall nearby. "It wasn't a mere coincidence that we met up here." Seconds flew by as he readied the next words, "I had just returned with Ururu and Tessai-san from the supply store, when Yoruichi-san busted through a door with Kurosaki-san behind her swinging his sword. I rushed to shield a bag of ingredients I had placed on the table, but I... was too late."

Kisuke was murmuring something about expensive eggs, before a short-tempered Grimmjow stood up to end this pathetic lament. "And just what the hell has that shit to do with—"

"Ah yes!" Urahara snapped a finger as he remembered, ignorant of Grimmjow who grinded his teeth because a clear explanation was still absent, "Well.." He continued, "One of Kurosaki-san's swings ended up smashing one of the basement's power switches.. Funny isn't it?" He giggled as he secured a hand on top of his hat.

Again, no response came from the two espada. The tercera really wanted to answer Urahara's question, but bethinking the events she deemed to not even bother elaborating. It was over now, so there was no point in scratching old wounds by bringing back an unwanted topic. The sexta on the other hand was seething to the core, murder reflected on his icy stare as he finally knew of the reason they went through all this shit till they reached surface.

"Which reminds me.." Urahara interrupted their respective contemplation, looking them with the corner of his eye while peering seconds passed by before he continued, "I was on my way to find and escort you back. How did the two of you manage to make it all the way up here?" Giving them time to answer, he walked away from the door's entrance to let them pass through.

The green haired girl proceeded first, and as soon as her feet touched the wooden floor of the candy shop, a smile of relief found Neliel's lips, "Well, let's just say I'm lucky Grimmjow stayed with me." Nel fleeted a reliable glance on the sexta, who outright snorted in no need for compliments.

"I see.." Urahara pondered a hand on his chin, soon shading another suspicious smile, "Well then, I guess it's time for me to go ask Kurosaki-san how he's going to repay the damage." Spinning around and snapping his fan open, Urahara shrugged his shoulders as he already had a very good idea. "I'll be expecting the both of you for dinner. Don't be late now."

The shop keeper finally gestured his dismissal, walking so unheeding and blithely that for a moment Grimmjow thought of firing a cero to make him move faster.

"Can you believe this guy is the one that sealed Aizen? He's a joke!" Grimmjow watched as Urahara's flowing coat had vanished around the corner. Hissing as he turned around, he found Neliel staring him with a disturbed aura on her light features.

"I believe I've already taught you that one shouldn't judge a book by its cover, Grimmjow."

He gave no answer.

. . . . .

"Why the heck am I doing this again?" Ichigo barked as he resumed scrubbing on his knees.

"It's either _that_, or money." Shielded behind his fan, Urahara bared a sly smirk, intrigued as he watched the young shinigami grunting harder with every scrub, "You missed a spot over there, Kurosaki-san."

Ichigo twitched an eye at the cunning shop keeper as he switched direction to clean a spot just in front of Urahara's feet, "You're having fun with this, don't ya?" The boy plastered a leery grin out of his frustration.

"Ooi Kurosaki-san.. You make it sound like I'm enjoying this." Urahara's shady smirk got wider by a hair, "You should consider the shop's chores as part of your training as well."

"It was just a damn egg.." Ichigo muttered under his breath,

"As well as the half basement's power supply." Urahara added with a cutting glance, to immediately notice Ichigo cleaning with vigorous fervour in his eyes. "That's the spirit Kurosaki-san!"

At the same time the bamboo door ahead of Urahara slid open with the green haired girl standing in report, "We're back, Urahara-s.." Neliel was caught in surprise, hazel eyes descending on the sparkling floor.

"Oh Neliel-san! Dinner should be ready just shortly. Feel free to take a seat while..." Urahara blinked when Neliel went for the table with elegant hops, trying to remove her sandal while closing the distance. "Well, I guess I should tell Tessai-san to hurry up with—"

"Yo." Grimmjow saluted a lot more informaly as he stepped in without need for permission.

"Welcome back Grimmjow-san!" The shop keeper let out a sigh after the greeting smiles were no longer needed. Instead, he brought up the fan and focused on the orange haired shinigami's amusing assignment.

The sexta espada appeared to linger as he watched Kurosaki mopping the floor, a sneering smirk slowly taking place on the corners of his mouth. That's exactly where he wanted Ichigo to be, on the floor. Just as he was about to open his mouth, the sapphire eye's attention was caught by Neliel tapping a cushion mat nearby her, indicating that she was waiting for him to claim his seat next to her. Any attempt to break eye contact was rendered impossible once her hand stopped and squeezed the cushion. The sexta slouched in boredom as he couldn't help but comply to his superior's orders.

Having removed her sandals, Neliel had carefully made her knees on the reserved cushion mat. The teal haired espada settled a lot more flatly, sitting on his hips and then setting his legs on a lap in front of him. Aizen's leash was gone, so there was no need to force himself into polite manners anymore. Following his turn, Urahara made himself across the table in a manner similar to Neliel's.

"It's all her fault!" Ichigo suddenly snapped as he dashed to take peeks around the room's furniture, like searching for something, but always while scrubbing. "Where the hell did she go!"

Urahara sighed before phrasing an answer, "I've already told you Kurosaki-san. Not even I can track her reiatsu when she enters_ that_ form." Veins throbbed on Ichigo's temple before he opened Urahara's coat. "W-What are you doing Kurosaki-san?" The shop keeper's eyes widened to full extent.

"Where are you hiding her damn it!" Ichigo shuffled his face inside Urahara's plenty garments, inadvertently tickling him.

"Hoho...You think I could be hiding her in, _there_?" Kisuke's eyes started to roll up in a sea of perverted thoughts, before suddenly everything went black. Breathing exasperated, Ichigo had tossed the mop on Urahara's face, which caused a splash because of the saturated yolk.

"Shut up! Damn, you're just like my father!" Ichigo remained in a peeved stance till Urahara raised a finger.

"You can come out of the door now Tessai-san!" As soon as the shop keeper called it,

"Hnyum!" The tall muscular man had stormed out of the kitchen door, holding several dishes piled expertly on his broad arms. Demonstrating masterful skill and speed while serving every dish across the table, he finally stood across the table's edge to salute his boss with a formal gesture, "Dinner is served! Tenchou!" He exclaimed with passion for his work.

"Good, good!" Urahara complimented his hearty efforts, "But where's Neliel-san's.."

"Jinta-kun!" Tessai ordered abruptly.

"Aye aye..." The red haired boy sighed as he emerged behind the taller man's build, holding the remaining dish. "Here you go." He said to Neliel, placing a soup plate full of ramen in front of her.

"Here you go, _what?_" Tessai asked Jinta with a reproachful tone, crossing hands on his chest.

"Grr..Here you go.." Jinta swallowed the knot in his throat. "Miss Odelschvank.." Then he returned to Tessai's side, grumpy looking and annoyed that such people were in their home.

"Please, have a taste and don't hesitate to tell me your opinion, Neliel-san!" Tessai stood excitedly in line for Neliel's verdict on his expert cuisine.

Picking her chopsticks, Nel focused on the noodles among the wide variety of tasty looking ingredients. Tessai's hands started getting sweaty, his face stiff-red as Neliel gently parted her lips to drape the first noodles. This was undoubtedly a moment his apron was on the line.

"Come on Tessai-san!" Urahara waved his fan to make air for the fretful chef. "I'm sure it's as good as al—"

"It's delicious!" Neliel perked up her head, praising the chef with an honest smile,

Tessai's mouth started to fall open as he processed the word with detail, "Woaahh! Did you hear it Jinta? She loves it!" The tall man grabbed the kid to hug him tight.

"Gh!" The red haired boy groaned in suffocation. "I get it! I get it! It's good, now stop squeezing me!" Stirring vigorously, he slipped from the man's hefty arms and freed himself.

Grimmjow picked a blue eyebrow as he inclined over Neliel's dish, curious to inspect what the big deal was about some food. Hell, there was so much stuff crowded in there he didn't even know where to begin with. Was this thing even edible? And how could the tercera eat so greedily without even holding a slim suspicion for something that was offered by a shinigami? But on top of that, there was a question that managed to slip out of Grimmjow's mouth, "Where the hell do you get all that food going?"

Opening her eyes while gulping the noodles, his inquisitive ocean stare prompted Neliel to realize that his question was being addressed to her. "My stomach silly!" She said after swallowing the bite, then stuffed some noodles in Grimmjow's mouth before he could react in time. And damn, it wasn't half bad..

"Her tits.." Jinta spilled lowly as he turned the other way to avoid scandalized glances that had gathered all over him.

Placing down the chopsticks, Neliel stopped munching, now giving priority to swallow the lump in her throat. What an unsettling and embarrassing predicament.. Neliel had never really given heavy regard on her chest's size, but more or less she was aware of her _very_ ample bosom. The green haired girl couldn't deny she had a strong predilection for food, especially for excellent food cooked by her two fraccion. Maybe she overdid it a bit with her haste to fill her natural need.. One thing was certain; she couldn't find words to defend against that kid's embarrassing comment.

"Oi, _kid_.." Grimmjow literally hissed the word in a tremendously intimidating diction. "Do you want the rest of you to look red?.." No response came from the tough boy, enraging the espada. "HUH? !" Grimmjow rasped and slammed his hand on the table.

Jinta felt like he was going to start shitting bricks when all of the dishes clattered together from the espada's fist. The boy swallowed hard several times before he found the courage to speak. "I don't understand why we're helping these guys!" Jinta's finger targeted the leader of the shop though, Urahara Kisuke, like rendering him responsible. "Aren't they the ones who attacked our neighborhood and trashed everything?" The boy started to grit his teeth, recalling images of the night Ururu got impaled by an arrancar.

"That was, a long time ago, Jinta-kun." Urahara dejected his head mildy, deeming the profound explanation to be something a kid of his age wouldn't understand.

"Damn it shop keeper! This doesn't change any—!"

"Jinta-kun..." Tessai whispered in a sense of discipline, the lens of his glasses shining with intent.

"WHAT? Wha—!" Jinta cringed when he saw Tessai's moustache at point blank range behind his back.

"This is not the way to treat customers." Flexing his muscles, he lifted up the boy in a wrestling clutch.

"Oioi Tessai!" Jinta flinched, uneasy at his immobilization, "What are you—!"

"As long as Urahara-dono says they can stay, they can STAY! And if Ichigo puts trust in them, you don't get a say on it. You're an employee, so either you comply with the boss, or you're fired!"

The spoiled boy didn't seem to regard Tessai's warning at first, just growling under his glance. "Make me!" He dared his moustache.

"Hmmph.." The now scary chef brought huge clenched teeth closer to Jinta's pouted face, "How would you like to go clean the basement, without lights...?" Jinta's eyes started to widen, and it was not long before he shook his head.

"Hoho! Efficient as always!" Urahara clapped his hands, "But it's alright Tessai-san, you should both go help Ururu save the supplies in the storage room. You have my congratulations for a great dinner!"

"Arigato Tenchou!" Saluting for a last time, the chef and the boy had vanished in a flicker of the eye.

Urahara sighed once the troublesome duo had made their way to another room. "Now we can have some din—"

"Damn!" Ichigo receded from his seat to bend under the table, "I dropped my chopsticks.."

* * *

There's something under the table alright.. _**Wondering what's going to happen next? **Just look around for the next chapter.__  
_

_**_GodBlues**_

_**16/11/10  
**_


End file.
